neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Air (element)
Air is the fourth element controlled by one of the Guardians, specifically Hay Lin and Yan Lin. Air is the aerokinetic ability to control and manipulate air. The Element Air is one of the four classical elements along with water, fire, and earth, and is bound to the others through Quintessence. Air in W.I.T.C.H. Air; as light and free as it is, can be a very dangerous and lethal element when used right in combat. Although being described as very easy to manipulate and control, it allows the Guardian who possesses it many advantages. For instance, a Guardian of Air can choke the oxygen out of living things and lower the air's temperature to subzero. Nevertheless, Air is the calmest and most serene of the five elements, allowing the user to fly gracefully and more skillfully than her fellow Guardians and to contract memories through sound waves. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Abilities The abilities of a Guardian of air include: *Aerokinesis: Power over Air and can manipulate aspects of said element. *Conjure clouds *Create windstorms and tornadoes *Control temperature of air *Freeze people and objects *Create air bubbles for traveling underwater *Super-Hearing abilities *Use Empathic Precognition (Also seen as Premonitions) *Suck the air and wind out of living beings *Create a multitude of shapes out of air such as weapons, animals and creatures *Manipulate and control steam (as it is a form of a gas element) *Greatly strengthened and amplified agility and flight *Create highly destructive windstorms, whirlwinds, tornadoes and storms *Manipulate and control the weather and surrounding climate at will *Recall memories from the sounds of objects *Use empathic precognition *Soundproof rooms *Shape shifting *Use wind to move objects *Use her breath as a weapon *Act as an empath *Read the history of an object by touching it and closing her eyes *Transmute objects *Invisibility *Shoot beams of silver energy *Manipulate aspects of said element. *Use her breath as ice *Use air shields *Shoot air blasts at her opponents *Use her breath as wind *Control air vortexes *Give others and herself the ability to fly *Communicate with the air Besides control over air, the Guardian can: *Fly *Cast a glamour *Teleport *Recall other peoples' memories *Make herself and others completely invisible Guardians Known Guardians of air include: *Hay Lin *Yan Lin Other Users *Elemental Queen of Air *Black Dragon *Shalin *Caleb (formerly Arc 2 only) *Cornelia Hale (Briefly as the Quinto-Guardian) *Nerissa Crossnic (formerly; via the Seal of Nerissa) *Phobos Escanor *Lord Cedric (formerly; via the Seal of Nerissa) *Elyon Brown *Weira Escanor *Weira Escanor's mother *Xin Jing *Leryn Trivia *Something to note within the cannon is that so far the guardians of Air are Chinese, an ironic fact seeing as how Air is not part of the classic elements in China (their elements being: Fire, Wood, Earth, Metal and Water). *If a Guardian of Air or Quinto-Guardian uses their elemental powers and abilities and is not connected to the Aurameres or a mystic Heart then they will drain their life-force which will weaken them enormously. es:Aire (elemento) fr:Air (élément) pl:Powietrze (element) Category:Powers Category:Elements Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:W.I.T.C.H. (TV series) Category:W.I.T.C.H. Comic Book Category:C.H.Y.K.N. Category:Runics Category:Air-based magic